


torment

by ceruleanennui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanennui/pseuds/ceruleanennui
Summary: Чувство чужой боли не давало покоя, но ощущение собственной беспомощности было куда ужаснее.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	torment

Норны, до чего же глуп этот смертный.

По прошествии долгих лет, Локи мог с лёгкостью утверждать, что родственная душа его спокойной жизнью не живёт. Просыпаться в сумраке от резкой боли было, конечно, странно. Но к этому можно и привыкнуть. В конце концов, Лафейсон и сам ничуть не лучше. Да что уж тут, будем честны, ему нравилось мстить за бессонные ночи тем же методом. Даже слишком нравилось. Однако если не брать в расчёт это незаметное никому соперничество, в целом, всё было размеренно и спокойно.

Но и это нестабильное, если его так можно назвать, спокойствие, в один момент рушится. Ночью Локи просыпается не от привычной боли. Его тело сковывает невыносимой судорогой, избавляться от которой приходится экстренно. Еле памятные строки, выученные несколько десятилетий назад, Лофт шепчет себе под нос, пытаясь сохранить оставшееся спокойствие. Комната залита сиянием луны, бледным и слепящим. Мрачные тени отступают, чтобы вернуться вновь позже. Чтобы начать понимать происходящее вокруг, требуется много времени. Непозволительно много.

Позже бог изучает старинные фолианты, что хранятся в библиотеке Асгарда. Пальцы взволнованно пробегают по понятным одному только Лофту рунам. Однако бессонные часы оказались потраченными практически попусту. Его беспокойные кошмары не поддавались разъяснениям. Всё, что удалось понять — пугающие видения были лишь отголосками пыток настоящих, страдания эти — не его. Трикстер чувствует угрозу, от которой тело сковывает покалывающей мелкой дрожью. Но объяснить её не в силах, и это сводит с ума.

События некоторых прошедших лет помнятся размыто. Но не битва за Нью-Йорк. Забавно, вину своих бессонных ночей он встречает в Мидгарде, и допустить можно было бы что угодно. Но не Тони Старка. Его родственная душа — Энтони Эдвард Старк, эксцентричный гений и, по совместительству, Железный человек. Свыкнуться с этим было невозможно. Абсурд.

Пара из них была определённо страннее некуда. Отношения их начались слишком внезапно для всех. Некоторые отказывались воспринимать всерьёз, некоторые просто игнорировали. Но Локи и Тони придерживались иного мнения. Для них всё было слишком медленным. Обоим всегда чего-то недоставало. А учитывая скверный характер каждого, можно было понять, что отношения были не из лёгких. Не так ли?

_Чушь._

Так считал чуть ли не каждый человек их окружения, и в корне заблуждался. Эти отношения были, возможно, и не самыми идеальными. Но они научились ценить друг друга, любить безумно и понимать с полуслова. Одного взгляда на Тони или же, на Локи, было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько они влюблены. Истинные родственные души. Бог хитрости и Железный человек. Враги поневоле, но вот только враги ли? Определённо нет. Их чувства не знали предела, и не было смысла возводить границы.

А потом грянул Танос и разрушил их мир. Они проиграли, находясь непозволительно далеко друг от друга. Боль выжигала их на расстоянии изнутри. Они сохранили свои жизни, но только как именно? Локи вынужден скрываться ото всех, в том числе, и от Старка просто, чтобы выжить. Тони вернулся с Титана, потеряв дорогих ему людей и не зная, что случилось с его личным божеством.

Трикстера сковывают непонятные чувства. Болью отдаются в грудной клетке. Локи прерывисто вдыхает ночной воздух. А потом вопит от боли и оседает на землю. Тело горит, оно испещрено слишком многими шрамами — но при взгляде становится ясно, что никаких шрамов нет. На нём. Тони же совершает сейчас ужаснейшую ошибку, не ведая о том. Ну что же. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

_«Если ты жив, прости меня, Локи, но выбора не представилось»,_ — единственная мысль, что проносится в голове Тони, когда он делает то, что считает нужным. Выбор у него действительно так себе. Или дать победить Таносу вновь, или пожертвовать собой. Очевиднее некуда. При первой же возможности Старк выхватывает Перчатку Бесконечности из чужих рук. На долю секунды ему кажется это ошибочным решением, когда тело в буквальном смысле раздирает от потока энергии, но он не даст обуревающим мыслям взять верх. Он сделает это. _Во что бы то ни стало._

Лафейсон возникает в нескольких футах от нужного места. Пелена телепортации спадает, и жгучая боль с новой силой окутывает тело. Вокруг ни черта не видно, лишь сплошной дым. Локи судорожно оглядывается и пытается встать. Когда он видит родной силуэт, вздох облегчения срывается с губ. Но потом Тони делает то, чего делать не должен. Всплеск энергии сбивает всех в радиусе нескольких метров с ног. Слишком яркий свет ослепляет его, ноги подкашиваются от нестерпимой боли. Тем не менее, трикстера вовсе не это тревожит. Кто его волнует сейчас, так это Тони. Тони, который так сглупил — совершил роковой щелчок, зная, что спасти его после такого будет почти невозможно. Но Локи здесь только ради этого, и ключевое слово — _«почти»._

Вокруг Тони, что сейчас выглядит лишь тенью былого себя, дорогие ему люди. Локи, говоря откровенно, плевать на них. Не придумав ничего лучше, бог просто проходит к ним, держась стойко, по возможности, и уверенно цедит каждое слово:

— Или вы все сейчас расступитесь, или Старк умрёт. Констатация факта. — Немой вопрос застывает в глазах у всех. Пеппер встаёт и практически шипит на него.

— Где ты был все эти годы, когда он нуждался в тебе, когда думал, что ты мёртв? И как смеешь появляется _так?_ — Звонкая пощечина остаётся алым пятном на щеке Локи. Возможно, тот что-то и осознает. Когда все отходят в сторону, диалог Лафейсон всё же начинает полушепотом.

— И кто же тебя просил, смертный? Напыщенный ты глупец. — Опускаясь к нему, Локи не думает уже ни о чём более.

— Локи?.. — Тони безумно слаб, сейчас его немой ярости мешает лишь боль. Лафейсон не подавал ни единого признака жизни пять лет, пять лет тишины. Он был уверен, что его бог умер после щелчка, но тот лишь пропадал не пойми где.

— Выясним отношения позже, когда ты не будешь при смерти. — Как ни странно, Тони слушается его и замолкает. Лафейсон проводит ладонью по обожженной щеке и упирается макушкой в чужое плечо. Мерное его бормотание, граничащее с истерикой, слышит только Тони. Пятница докладывает что-то о критически низких жизненных показателях, но трикстеру не до этого. Всё, для чего хватит сил, он предпримет для спасения Старка. Локи телепортирует их подальше от места всех событий (лишних свидетелей им не нужно уж точно) и шепчет что-то на неясном Старку языке. На пальцах Лофта возникают яркие зеленоватые искры, он мягким движением прикасается ко лбу Тони и продолжает заклинание чуть встревоженнее.

— Что… Что ты делаешь?

— Дурак, — Локи покачивает головой, но всё же улыбается довольно. — Тебя спасаю, конечно, на что это _ещё_ похоже.

Сейчас они в очень относительной, но всё же, безопасности. Понять, где именно, сложно, в особенности, учитывая состояние Тони. Но здесь им ничего не угрожает, а этого пока достаточно. От заклинания клонит в сон, тепло разливается по телу, а мерный шёпот божества больше походит на колыбельную. Всё, кажется, становится на круги своя.

Честно признать, Локи не собирался упоминать о том, что его силы не рассчитаны на подобную нагрузку, и что небольшая ошибка может оставить самого трикстера без шансов на выживание, не говоря о Тони. Сейчас вовсе не это важно, а жизнь его смертного. Но в момент, когда поток магии становится прерывистым, а после истончается на глазах, буквально тает, Тони приходит в сознание от возвращения боли.

— И кто из нас ещё заносчив? — Ему действительно хочется выместить свои переживания. Его не было пять лет. _Пять чёртовых лет._ Всё это время Тони считал мёртвым своего соулмейта, пока тот скитался где-то во Вселенной. Но, видимо, возможности отомстить ему не представится. Локи оседает, чуть было не падая в руки Старка. Бледнеет на глазах, и Тони действительно волнуется. Сам он, насколько это возможно, в порядке. Но за Локи Старк опасается всерьёз.

Лафейсон, лёжа на коленях возлюбленного, возвращает телу нормальную температуру, то есть, теперь больше походит на ощупь на лёд, возвращает свой йотунский облик — все силы уходят на восстановление, и тратить их на подобные излишества было бы кощунством. Тонкой изморозью покрывается поле, что не так давно полыхало огнём.

— Главное не смей умирать, слышишь? Тебя и так не было слишком долго.

— Говорит мне тот, кто только что совершил самый безрассудный поступок, и едва спасся. Не без моей помощи. — Локи еле может разговаривать, но и молчание даётся ему с трудом.

— Успокойся, Бэмби. Всё наладится. — Тони проводит ладонью по обжигающе ледяной коже, целуя своего бога, что пребывает в полусознании.

Оба верят в это.


End file.
